<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Void Hires! Get a well paying job today! by iidentifyasapoisonousfungi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136113">The Void Hires! Get a well paying job today!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidentifyasapoisonousfungi/pseuds/iidentifyasapoisonousfungi'>iidentifyasapoisonousfungi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Based on a Tumblr Post, Demons, Demons I guess, Desk Job, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, I made this on a whim so uh, Inspired By Tumblr, No beta we die like jellyfish, Slice of Life, Team as Family, The Void, The void hires :), Tumblr, also school starts in like a month so expect slower updates, hmmmmmm, how does one tag, if I even update at all, no beta we die like men, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidentifyasapoisonousfungi/pseuds/iidentifyasapoisonousfungi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Briar want to do is get a good job and not fail High school, turns out that taking jobs in creepy alleyways is a bad idea. Who would have thought!</p><p>Inspired by a tumblr post that I found on Pinterest: https://pin.it/4dTO0J0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Void Hires! Get a well paying job today!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ominous job offer makes student forget about upcoming test.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blair stared at the sign that would soon be her demise, not that she knew it at the time. Her reflection stared back at her in a clear puddle on the ground. Her dark brown hair chopped at her chin, and blue eyes Stared back in a resting bitch face. She had little to no make up on, and round Harry Potter glasses made her look like a bit of a nerd.</p><p>Which is a bit stereotypical, but in reality they weren’t wrong, she was a bit of a nerd. Seeing as her hobbies consisted of living in her bed with a bag of chips and a book.</p><p>Blair sighed and looked up to the sky, she closed her eyes for a moment and glanced back at the sign. It said in bold white letters,</p><p>
  <em>The Void hires :)</em>
</p><p>It was very ominous and shady if you asked her, but it was the only one she could find that didn’t have other requirements. Blair pursed her lips and inserted the email into her phone, and started to type out a letter. After a few minutes she had composed a well organized job request (if you count the various obscure vine references, but <em>shhh we don’t talk about that).</em></p><p>She looked back at the sign and the dark alleyway, before swiftly turning around and walking back to her apartment. Various shops and stores shined brightly in the darkening sky. It was getting late and Blair had a test tomorrow-<em>Fuck she has a test tomorrow!</em>, she cursed her stupid forgetful brain, and sprinted to the building in the distance.</p><p>Making to the door at record speed, she bolted in, flying past the unfazed people in the building. Blair sprinted up the flights of stairs shoes barely touching the concrete steps.</p><p>Finally reaching her door, she burst in, slamming the dark wood door behind the herself. Jumping into a black desk chair, Blair frantically looked for her studying material. ”Ah! There it is,” She said to herself as she opened the book,”Page.. 169 was it?”,<br/>
Blair’s mouth curled into a smirk.</p><p>
  <em>HA Sixty-nine-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shut it Me!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now we’re talking to ourselves again!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blair groaned and knock her head a few times, hopefully she would be able to focus, and get some studying done.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                      <em>A Few Hours Later...</em></p><p>Short answer: She never did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did this in the span of 20 minutes and this is in fact my first work so constructive criticism is appreciated :D</p><p>Btw This is the tumblr post this was inspired by (i found it on pintrest but the urls are right there so): https://pin.it/4dTO0J0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>